I Dare You One More Time
by Shira
Summary: The VERY last I Dare You in the series! This is a must-read, people, the last of its kind!
1. Xellos the Mysterious Host

_Okay, minna, this is the VERY LAST "I Dare You" that I write. I know, I know, y'all want me to do more, but I can't! I'm just plain out of any ideas whatsoever! I got a few from reviews, so I'm taking a long shot here and hoping I have enough stuff to finish writing this one. But after this, there isn't any more, okay? No complaining, now, y'hear? If-- IF --I get enough ideas for another one, then I might do it. But I seriously doubt it. So, prepare yourself to watch the final episode of I DARE YOU!_

Xellos: Hello, minna-san, and welcome to... 

Audience: I DARE YOU!! WHOOOO!!! 

Xellos: That's right! I am your host tonight, Xellos Metallium. 

Audience: WHOOOOOO!!!!! 

Xellos: Now, since Dolphin is a little tied up at the moment... 

(Dolphin is in the basement, with her hands and legs tied up and a gag in her mouth) 

Xellos: ...I will be choosing the dares for the people this evening. 

Audience: *prepares for trouble* 

Xellos: Now, would my first daree, Demon Dragon King Gaav, please come onto the stage? 

Gaav: I can't, I'm working the camera. 

Xellos: No problem. Lord Hellmaster, would you please take Gaav's place? 

Phibby: A job? For me? HOORAY!!!!!! And no Shira to come and steal it! YAY! *jumps over and takes the cameraman position* 

Gaav: *walks up stage* Speaking of which, where is that annoying host? 

Xellos: ^_~ Sore wa himitsu desu! 

Gaav: *shrug* Whatever... what's my dare? And DON'T make it like last time! 

Xellos: *crosses fingers behind his back* Don't worry, Lord Gaav, it's NOTHING like last time. 

Gaav: Good. What is it? 

Xellos: *wink* Sore wa... *ahem* You have to wear your cheerleading outfit. 

Gaav: My... WHAT!!?!? 

Xellos: ^_^ 

Gaav: B-but... I... don't... HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT!??!?!?! 

Xellos: *shows the eyecatcher from TRY* 

Gaav: I refuse! *crosses arms* 

Xellos: *waggles finger* Ah-ah! You've read the rule book, Lord Gaav. 

Gaav: But... I don't want to... uh... it's being dry-cleaned! 

Phibby: You dry-clean your cheerleading outfit? 

Gaav: I... well... doesn't everybody? 

Audience: Nooooo.... 

Xellos: I think we need to resort to more desperate measures... VALGAAV!!! 

Gaav: Vally-kun? 

Valgaav: *walks on stage carrying Gaav's cheerleading outfit* Gaav-sama! Will you put this on? For me? 

Gaav: W-well, if you want, Vally-kun, but I don't-- 

Valgaav: HOORAY!!! 

Xellos: And now we will cut to a commercial while "Gaav-sama" and "Vally-kun" get ready, shall we? 

Phibby: OKAY!!! 


	2. Inverse Repellent Spray

(commercial) 

Bandit leader: Have you ever been humiliated by that beanpole, Lina Inverse? 

Bandits: *nod nod* 

Bandit leader: Have you ever gotten your loot stolen by that thief, Lina Inverse? 

Bandits: *nod nod* 

Bandit leader: Have you ever been blown up by that bandit killer, Lina Inverse? 

Bandits: *nod nod* 

Bandit leader: Do you want your Lina Inverse days to end now? 

Bandits: *nod nod* 

Bandit leader: Do you want to be free from Lina Inverse's reign of terror? 

Bandits: *nod nod* 

Bandit leader: Do you want to escape her torturous ways forever? 

Bandits: *nod nod* 

Bandit leader: Then you want this! Inverse Repellent Spray!! Just spray it around the perimeter of your stakeout, and she can't set foot inside! Why, I myself have sprayed it around this very location so she couldn't see our villainous deeds. 

Lina: Hello boys! 

Bandits: AAH! 

Lina: DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!! 

Camera: *fizz* 

Official voice: We are not responsible if our product does not work effectively. Buy it at your own risk. Inverse Repellent Spray is property of the Author Corps. 


	3. The Bag-- er, Shira Takes Over

(back to show) 

Gourry: (from the audience) Can I get some of that stuff? 

Lina: Why would YOU want it? 

Gourry: So I can eat everything at the table, and you can't get there to take my food! 

Lina: *tackles Gourry* 

Xellos: Welcome back, minna-san. If you remember, Gaav had just gone backstage to put on his lovely cheerleading outfit. 

Gaav: *pokes his head out from the curtains* Xellos, what on earth have you been doing? 

Xellos: Huh? 

Gaav: There's a burlap sack back here, chained, tied, and locked up... 

Xellos: ... 

Gaav: It's moving... 

Xellos: ... 

Gaav: When I kicked it... 

Xellos: ... 

Gaav: It yelled at me... 

Xellos: ano... 

Gaav: Called me stupid... 

Xellos: ^^;; I have no idea what you're talking about? 

Gaav: Here... *tosses the said bag onto stage* 

Bag: OW! Idiot! Get me out of here Xellos, you fruitcake! 

Xellos: Now how on earth does that bag know me? ^^;; 

Bag: XELLOS!! Get me out right now! 

Xellos: Sorry, bag-san, I don't know you... ^^;; 

Bag: GRR!! You shmork, get me out right now!! 

Phibby: Shmork? 

Gaav: Wasn't that Shira's word? 

Phibby: *pales* Shira's here? 

Bag: Phibby-chan, is that you? 

Phibby: NO! 

Bag: Get me out of here you shmork, or I'll call Tams and Chrissy!!! 

Phibby: Get her out! Please! Please!! 

Xellos: Now how did Shira-san end up in there? ^^;; 

Gaav: I saw Dolphin, too... In the basement. Tied up. 

Xellos: Why would you assume I did something like that? ^^;; 

Sylphiel: *comes on stage* I heard it all! Xellos, you're evil! Get Shira-san out right now! 

Xellos: What makes you think-- 

Everyone: GET HER OUT! 

Xellos: ^^;; All right... *unlocks the locks, unchains the chains, and unropes the ropes* 

Shira: *stands up* XELLOS, YOU FRUITCAKE, WHY THE HE-- WHY'D YOU DO THAT TO ME??? AND WHY ARE YOU ON THE STAGE OF MY SHOW?? DID YOU TAKE MY JOB AS HOST? I'M GONNA KILL YOU, XELLOS!!!!! 

Filia: *comes on stage* Did someone mention killing namagomi? *gets out her mace* 

Shira: Filia! Just the person I wanted to see! Go bash Xellos! 

Filia: Gladly. 

Xellos: Ano... I think this is my cue to leave... *disappears* 

Filia: NAMAGOMI!!!!!! 

Shira: Ne, Filia, can you go untie Dolphin? She's down in the basement. 

Filia: *grumble*namagomi*grumble* *smile* Sure, I'll go get her! *grumble*mazoku*grumble* 

Shira: Okay, now if I heard right from inside that stuffy bag-- *glare* --then Gaav was just about to come out in his cheerlading outfit. 

Gaav: You still want me to do that? 

Shira: You were dared, I can't change that. 

Gaav: But Xellos did the daring... 

Shira: *shrug* Doesn't matter... technically, he was the host... Wait just a minute. Hey, Phibby-chan! Step away from the camera very slowly! 

Phibby: But-- but-- 

Shira: Phibby-chan... NOW! 

Phibby: Eep! *steps away very slowly* 

Shira: Goood... now leave! 

Phibby: *nod nod* *runs away* 

Shira: CHRISSY!!!! 

Chrissy: (from the audience) Yes, Shira-chan? 

Shira: We need a camera person! 

Chrissy: WAI!!! *jumps down and takes cameraperson position* 

Shira: TAMS!!!! 

Tams: (from the audience) Yes, Shira-mun? 

Shira: We need a dare-er and a rule book keeper! 

Tams: WAI!!! *jumps down and takes dare-er and rule book keeper position* 

Shira: Okay, Gaav, you can come out now! 

*silence* 

Shira: Gaav? 

*silence* 

Shira: *sigh* *looks behind the curtains* *comes out VERY fast, blushing BRIGHT red* Anoo... I don't think Gaav is in any condition to do his dare right now... 

Chrissy: Why? 

Tams: Why? 

Audience: Why? 

Sylphiel: Why? 

Shira: Umm... he and Valgaav... are... um.... *blush* 

Everyone: Ooohh... Eeeewww! 

Shira: Ano... Chrissy, cut to a commercial, kay? 

Chrissy: *nod nod* 


	4. D.S's Store

(commercial) 

D.S: Hello, people! *hiccup* Welcome to-- *hic* --my store! *lop-sided grin* *hic* *sway* I've got the best shtuff... like alcohol... and wine... and spiked punch... and *hic* more wine... and s'more alcohol... and *hic* *sway*... shtuff like that... Come on by! *is very tipsy* *takes a pull from a wine bottle* I got the best-- *hic* --shtuff... Come see!! 

Tams: At least you don't have Surge... 

D.S: Who said I didn't? *pulls out a 24-pack of Surge* Got lots of-- *hic* --this stuff! Just decided to go for alcohol instead of-- *hic* --sugar... 

Tams: Umm... eek? *backs out of the shop VERY slowly* No sugar, D.S.... please! 

D.S: Sugar? 'Acourse not! I got alco-- *hic* --hol... *sway* *lopsided grin* *pass out* 


	5. Drinking Contest-- Shot for Shot

(back to show) 

Shira: Hey, that gives me a good idea for a dare! Lessee... Sylphiel! I dare you to come on down! 

Sylphiel: *walks on stage* Yes, Shira-san? 

Shira: Okay, here's your dare. You have to go against D.S, shot for shot, in a drinking contest. We see who lasts the longest, okay? 

Sylphiel: But I can't! Drinking is a terrible, terrible thing to do with horrible, horrible consequences! 

Shira: Too bad, you've been dared! D.S!!! C'mere!!!! 

D.S: Yes, Shira-chan? 

Shira: You have to have a drinking contest with Sylphiel, shot for shot, okay? 

D.S: Sure! Easy! 

Shira: Good! Tams, bring out a table and chairs, will ya? 

Tams: You know, Shira-mun, I don't think this is such a good idea... I mean, D.S... drinking? You know how she gets with alcohol... 

Shira: Yeeeaaaah... but it'll be funny to see how Sylphiel gets when she's drunk! 

Tams: *shrug* Don't say I didn't warn you... *brings out a table and two chairs* 

Shira: Have a seat Sylphiel, D.S. 

Sylphiel: *sits down* 

D.S: *sits down* *pulls out a bottle of wine* I got the strong stuff right here! I can go for hours with this stuff!! 

Chrissy: Shira-chan, I really don't think that was the best idea! 

Shira: Aw, cool it... What's the worst that could happen? 

Tams: I think I'll be the judge... *snatches the bottle away from D.S* 

D.S: Hey! 

Tams: *pours wine into 2 shot glasses* Drink up! 

D.S: *drinks* 

Sylphiel: But drinking is terrible! 

D.S: Just do it! 

Sylphiel: *sips* 

Tams: The whole shot glass! 

Sylphiel: *drinks* It's not bad... 

Tams: *pours* 

D.S: *drinks* 

Sylphiel: *drinks* 

Audience: Two! 

Ten minutes later... 

Audience: Fifteen! 

D.S: *drink* 

Sylphiel: *hic* *drink* 

Audience: Sixteen! 

Ten minutes later... 

Audience: Thirty! 

D.S: *drink* 

Sylphiel: *hic* *drink* *hic* 

Audience: Thirty-one! 

Ten minutes later... 

Audience: Fifty! 

D.S: *drink* *sway* 

Sylphiel: *hic* *drink* *hic hic* 

Audience: Fifty-one! 

Ten minutes later... 

Audience: Seventy-five! 

D.S: *drink* *sway* 

Sylphiel: *drink* *hic hic hic* 

Audience: Seventy-six! 

D.S: *pass out* 

Audience: WHOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Sylphiel: *drink* 

Tams: That's it! Sylphiel wins! 

Shira: Wow! I never saw that one coming! 

Chrissy: Me neither... 

Sylphiel: What? That's it? No more? 

Tams: Nope. You won! 

Sylphiel: Oh, goody! *stands up* *sways* 

Shira: Maybe you should sit back down, Sylphiel... 

Sylphiel: NO!!! I DON'T WANNA SIT DOWN!!!!!! *kicks her chair* 

Chrissy: You can tell she's drunk... 

Tams: I never knew anyone could outdrink D.S... 

Shira: Uh... Chrissy, commercial? 

Chrissy: Right... 


	6. Rewrite of Zelgadis: Growing Up

(commercial) 

Voice: It's new! 

Other Voice: It's improved! 

Another Voice: It's coming soon! 

Voice: It's... 

Other Voice: Shira's... 

Another Voice: Rewrite of... 

All Voices: Zelgadis: Growing Up! 

Voice: She's fixing it up! 

Other Voice: Patching it up! 

Another Voice: And getting it ready for... 

All Voices: Fanfiction.net! 

Voice: Coming... 

Other Voice: Very... 

Another Voice: Soon! 

Official Announcer Voice: The rewrite of Zelgadis: Growing Up and all other fics assosciated with such said fics are owned and bound by Shira Ficcies Inc. Any copying in partial or in whole of this fic is restricted. All other rights reserved. 


	7. Violent, Drunken Sylphiel

(back to show) 

Sylphiel: Why you rewriting it? 

Shira: There were too many mistakes... now please get down? 

Sylphiel: *on the light fixtures* Whyyyyyy? 

Tams: Shira-mun, I told you this drinking thing would be a problem!!! 

Shira: But you were worried about D.S! Not Sylphiel! 

Chrissy: True... but we really should get her down... 

Shira: Yeah... 

Sylphiel: You want me down? Catch!!! *jumps off, headfirst* 

Audience: *gasp* 

Shira: *watches* 

Tams: *watches* 

Chrissy: *watches* 

D.S: *unconscious* 

Sylphiel: *crash* Tee hee! That hurt! *giggle* 

Audience: Why didn't you catch her!?!? 

Shira, Tams, and Chrissy: We don't like her!!! 

Sylphiel: *gets up* Well I don't like you nuther!!! *kicks D.S* 

D.S: *unconscious* 

Sylphiel: *looks around* Gourry Dear!!!!! *runs over and glomps him* You know, I thought you didn't like me... 

Gourry: I like your cooking... 

Shira: *glare* 

Tams: *glare* 

Chrissy: *glare* 

D.S: *unconscious* 

Sylphiel: *bashes Gourry* You don't like me! You're mean! I hate you! *dances off* 

Gourry: *stare* 

Sylphiel: *sees the camera* Stupid camera! *kicks the camera* *sees a chair* Stupid chair! *kicks the chair* *sees Chrissy* Stupid Chrissy! *kicks Chrissy* 

Chrissy: OW!! 

Sylphiel: *sees Shira* Stupid Shira! *kicks Shira* 

Shira: OW! Sylphiel! 

Sylphiel: *sees Tams* Stupid Tams! *kicks Tams* 

Tams: OW! Sylphiel, stop!! 

Sylphiel: *sees D.S.* Stupid D.S! *kicks D.S* 

D.S: *unconscious* 

Sylphiel: *sees window* Stupid window! *kicks window* 

Window: *crack* *break* *smash* 

Sylphiel: DON'T TALK MEAN TO ME!!!!!! *punches the window* OWWW!!! YOU HURT MY HAND!!! *bashes the window with a chair* THERE!!! 

Window: *break* *smash* *crunch* 

Sylphiel: STOP TALKING DIRTY!!!!!!!!! *head-butts the window* 

Window: *is broken* 

Sylphiel: *falls out the window* STUPID MEAN WINDOOOOoooooooww...... *thump* 

Shira: Is she gone? 

Tams: yeah... she's gone... 

Chrissy: Thank goodness! 

Shira: She's violent went she's drunk... Maybe that wasn't the best idea... 

Tams and Chrissy: Told you so!! 

Shira: ANYWAY!!! We need a new dare! 

Chrissy: Ooh! I have an idea! Can I do it please pretty please? 

Shira: Sure! 

Chrissy: Oh, wait... is there a limit on how many people do the dare? 

Shira: Not that I know of... 

Rule Book: Rule #13.56... "There is no limit to the number of people doing the dare, as long as it is the same dare for all mentioned peoples" 

Tams: There you have it! 

Chrissy: Oh, goody! Now, *ahem* Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadis Greywords, and Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, I Dare You to come on down!!!!! 

Amelia: *jumps on stage* 

Zelgadis: *walks on stage* 

Lina: *comes on stage* 

Gourry: *wanders on stage* 

Shira: We need a commercial... you can issue the dare afterwards, okay? 

Chrissy: KAY!!! 


	8. Chimera Psychiatrist

(commercial) 

Funny guy: Are you a chimera? Do you feel neglected und alone? Do you vish you 'ad someone to talk to und share your feelings vith? Vell, you are in luck, ya? Because I just 'appen to be a Chimera Psychiatrist, and I vill 'elp you get in touch vith your inner self. Ve vill go back in time to the point vhere you became a chimera, und progress forvard, slowly analyzing your past until ve come up vith a cure und make you feel much better about yourself und your life, ya? Just call me, Mr. Vithund, und ve vill talk, ya? 

Voice: Mr. Withand is available Mondays through Saturdays, 6 a.m. through 9 p.m. Please come by appointment only. The grand opening of this psychiatric facility is September 2. 

*Phone rings* 

Voice: Hello? 

Phone: I'd like to make an appointment for September 2 at 6 a.m. 

Voice: Who is this? We're on the air? 

Phone: Zelgadis, now give me an appointment!! 

Voice: We don't take appointments while we're on the air. 

Phone: WHY YOU--!! I OUGHTA COME OVER THERE AND STRANGLE YOU, YOU *BEEP* *BEEP* AND THEN I'LL *BEEP* YOU IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME A *BEEP* APPOINTMENT RIGHT NOW!!!!!! 

Voice: ... okay, you have an appointment for September 2 at 6 a.m. The doctor will see you then, sir. 

Phone: Good. 


	9. Handcuffs and Hangovers

(back to show) 

Shira: OKAY! Chrissy, what's your dare for these four? 

Chrissy: Okay!! Minna-san, I dare you to get handcuffed to your canon couple partner for the rest of the show! 

Lina: To jellyfish? No way! 

Zelgadis: I refuse!! 

Gourry: What was that? 

Amelia: Okay! 

Tams: You have to, you guys. You were dared. It's the rules. 

Lina: What could be worse than being chained to jellyfish-brains for the whole show? 

Shira: Weeellll... you could be chained to him all week... 

Lina: I'll do the dare! 

Chrissy: Any other complaints? 

Zelgadis: I refuse to be a part of this-- this-- sharade! 

Amelia: What's wrong, Zelgadis-san? You don't like me or something? 

Zelgadis: No, that's not it... it's just... I... well... It's the principle of the thing! I can't allow myself to be dragged around like Lina's official lackey, that's all. 

Amelia: *tears* That's... *sniffle* okay... I understand, Zelgadis-san.... *sniffle* 

Zelgadis: *sigh* Okay, I'll do it... 

Amelia: YAY! 

Shira: YAY! 

Tams: YAY! 

Chrissy: YAY! 

Audience: YAY! 

Chrissy: I just happen to have a few pairs of handcuffs with me... 

Shira: *blink* Why do you have those? 

Chrissy: Uh... *nervous laugh* No reason! Hehe... doesn't everyone carry a pair of handcuffs around these days? 

Tams and Shira: *slowly shake their heads* 

Chrissy: *ahem* Anyways! Okay, Lina and Gourry, you sit over there, Amelia and Zel, you sit over there... 

Lina: *sits* 

Gourry: *sits* 

Amelia: *sits* 

Zelgadis: *sits* 

Chrissy: Here, Tams you can cuff Lina and Gourry *hands Tams 2 sets of handcuffs* Shira, you can cuff Zel and Amelia *hands Shira 2 sets of handcuffs* and I'll go back to the camera! 

Tams: *cuffs Lina's wrist to Gourry's wrist* 

Shira: *cuffs Zel's wrist to Amelia's wrist* 

Tams: *cuffs Lina's ankle to Gourry's ankle* 

Shira: *cuffs Zel's ankle to Amelia's ankle* 

Zelgadis: HEY! You never said we'd be cuffed at the ankle, too!!! 

Chrissy: Nope! I just said you'd be handcuffed together, I never said where! 

Lina: Great! How am I supposed to walk at all with the clueless jellyfish chained to my leg? 

Zelgadis: I fully agree! I won't get anywhere with the Princess of Clumsiness here. 

Amelia: Zelgadis-san, that's mean! I'll let you know that I've very good at three-legged races! 

Gourry: Yeah! And... um... I'm not always clueless! Now, if you could just tell me why we're doing this-- 

Lina: *thunks Gourry* 

Shira: I like this dare! Way to go, Chrissy! 

Tams: Yeah! ^_^ 

Chrissy: YAY! *smile* 

D.S: *wakes up* *looks around* Huuuh? What happened? 

Shira: Hey! She's awake! 

Tams: I never thought I'd see the day that Sylphiel outdrank you, D.S. 

D.S: She won?? What happened? How'd she act? OHHH-- headache!!! 

Shira: Sylphiel went very violent! She kicked everything, jumped off the light fixtures, and then leapt out of the window! 

D.S: Did anyone catch her? 

Tams: *shakes head* Nope! 

D.S: GOOD! Now I'm going back to-- Hey! What happened to them? 

Shira: Who? 

D.S: Lina and Gourry and Zel and Amelia... they're... um... handcuffed together... right? 

Chrissy: YEAH!!! It was my dare!!! 

D.S: Way to go, Chrissy!! 

Tams: Everyone's really having fun!! 

Zelgadis: *trying to walk around with Amelia* 

Amelia: *showing off her three-legged race skills-- she's better at it than Zel* 

Lina: *finds that she can bash Gourry with a chain and it'll be more effective* 

Gourry: *finds that chains hurt worse than fists* 

D.S: WOW!!! Okay, well I'm going off to find a drink... I need to get rid of my hangover... 

Tams: You're drinking more? 

Shira: To get rid of a hangover? 

D.S: Nooo!!! I'm going to get water and something to eat... maybe some coffee... yeah, coffee is good... better make that a cuppacino... *wanders off the stage* 

Shira: *smile* 

Tams: *smile* 

Chrissy: *smile* 

Shira, Tams, and Chrissy: COMMERCIAL TIME!!! 


	10. Bust Clinic

(commercial) 

Voices: We must, we must, we must increase our bust! We must, we must, we must increase our bust! 

Camera: *shows a half dozen girls with strange-looking contraptions* 

Girls: We must, we must, we must increase our bust! We must, we must, we must increase our bust! 

Woman: *is VERY well endowed* Hello, girls! Welcome to my Bust Clinic. If you feel pained or grieved by your small chest size... If your flatness attracts snide or rude remarks... If you're embarrassed because someone younger than you has a fuller chest than you, you have to stop by my Bust Clinic. 

Girls: We must, we must, we must increase our bust! 

Woman: Exercising with my special inventions will increase your bust line at least three sizes by the end of one month. Please stop and visit some time. Membership costs are free! Exercising uniforms are free! The snack bar is free! The only thing you need to pay for is invention rental, which is at the easily affordable price of $100 an hour! Please come by, and remember-- A big bust, is a big must! 

Girls: We must, we must, we must increase our bust! 


	11. A Hysterical Ending

(back to show) 

Gourry: Ne, Lina, that commercial seemed to be made for you! 

Lina: WHAT!?! 

Gourry: Yeah! I mean, you'll get bigger breasts, and you don't have to pay a whole lot, and you can eat the whole snack bar for free, and-- 

Lina: *blush* *thunks Gourry* Shut up!! 

Gourry: Okaay... 

Shira: HIYAS! Welcome back to the final episode of I Dare You! 

Audience: Why does it have to end?? 

Shira: Well, there are a few reasons... The main thing is that I don't have any ideas for dares or anything... We also ran out of commercials... 

Audience: WAAAAHHH!! 

Shira: I know... I don't want it to end, either! It's so much fun here!!! But I can't keep it up... 

Tams: THAT'S OKAY!!! We can have just as much fun on the set of WUWS, right? 

Shira: RIGHT!!! 

Audience: *pout* 

Amelia: Taa daa! You did it, Zelgadis-san!! 

Zelgadis: *grumble*stupid dare*grumble*tripping over my feet*grumble*not coordinated*grumble* 

Gourry: Is the show over yet?? 

Lina: *thunks Gourry* No, it isn't! If it were over, we'd be unchained! 

Shira: We still have a little time left... what should we do? 

Sylphiel: *walks in the room* YOU GUYS ARE MEAN!!! 

Lina: *stare* 

Gourry: *stare* 

Zelgadis: *stare* 

Amelia: *stare* 

Sylphiel: YOU LET ME FALL!! 

Shira: You're alive?? 

Tams: You fell out the window!!! 

Chrissy: Actually, she jumped... 

Sylphiel: *lovey-eyed* I was rescuuueeeddd.... *sway* 

Shira: (whisper) she's still drunk... 

Tams: *nod nod* 

Chrissy: Rescued by who? 

Noonsa: By me, the handomest guy in my tribe!! 

Sylphiel: *hugs Noonsa* Noonsa and I are going too-- wooaaahhh!!! *is very dizzy* *faints* 

Noonsa: MY LOVE!!! *catches Sylphiel* I'll save you again! *carries Sylphiel away* 

Shira: *snicker* Imagine her face... 

Tams: *snicker* When she wakes up... 

Chrissy: *snicker* With a fishman!! 

Shira, Tams, and Chrissy: *crack up laughing* 

Shira: *bent over double, laughing* 

Tams: *hanging onto the curtain to stand up, laughing* 

Chrissy: *rolling on the floor, laughing* 

Amelia: *stare* 

Zelgadis: *stare* 

Gourry: *stare* 

Lina: *stare* 

Shira, Tams, and Chrissy: *laughing hysterically* 

Shira: I... can't... stop... laughing... 

Tams: Me... neither... 

Chrissy: *can't talk because she's laughing too hard* 

Shira, Tams, and Chrissy: *still laughing hysterically* 

Amelia: Someone should help them... 

Audience: *blink* *leaves the stage* 

Gourry: *blink* They all left! 

Gaav, Valgaav, and Xellos: *come on the stage* 

Lina: What are you doing here? 

Gaav: *drags laughing Tams away* 

Valgaav: *drags laughing Shira away* 

Xellos: *drags laughing Chrissy away* 

Zelgadis: WAIT!!! 

Lina: They have the keys to the handcuffs!! 

Amelia: Come back!! 

Gourry: BRING THEM BACK!!! 

*silence* 

... 

... 

... 

*silence* 

... 

... 

... 

*silence* 

... 

... 

... 

Gourry: Now what? 

Lina: *looks at Zel* 

Zelgadis: *looks at Lina* 

Lina and Zelgadis: AFTER THEM!! 

*They all try to run, but trip over each other 'cause they're still chained together* 

Camera: *tapes the four of them trying to untangle each other for a while before running out of film* *fizz* *blank screen* 


End file.
